Colección de Oneshoot
by Zerohuey
Summary: Bueno, XD aquí ire poniendo todos los fics. de un cap. que se me ocurran por ahora hay dos. No habrá parejas hetero sexuales, solo yaoi y quizas algo de yuri. Todos medio subido de tonos, ya saben... lemon XD No vivo sin el. Bueno, es todo.
1. Frustración

Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retrazo de mi fic. "Sin nada que perder"; pero ando demasiado metida en otros asuntos, por ello no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo. Y pues, como me andaban pidiendo unas amigas por ahí un fic. ItaSasu, aquí tengo un oneshoot de esta pareja. También con un leve toque de SasuNaru.

A demás esto será como una colección de oneshoot, osea aquí pondré todas las historias cortas que se me ocurran, aquí les dejo dos.

**Advertencias**: Típico yaoi, lemon, sadismo, violación e incesto... ¿Lindo no? XD.

El fic se remonta más bien en el futuro, es solo un invento.

**Frustración.**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos negros y cansados, todo era confuso, no sabía muy bien donde estaba ni que había pasado. Sentándose lentamente en la cama, luego de mirar a su alrededor, comprobó que estaba en el tan conocido hospital de Konoha... Hacía tres años que no estaba en ese lugar... Hacía tres años que no había puesto un pié en Konoha. Poco a poco los acontecimientos recientes le fueron llegando a la cabeza como si un kunai se clavara de improvisto en su frente:

Se había enterado de que Akatsuki había obtenido al Shukaku de Gaara y de que al parecer Uzumaki Naruto era la siguiente víctima. Entonces el había partido, no por Naruto, no por Gaara, sino para buscar su tan anhelada venganza. Orochimaru le había dado el poder que necesitaba... tenía que lograr vencer a su consanguíneo... no podía fallar.

Viajo por tres días sin descansar casi nada, con la mente completamente bloqueada en matar, en vengarse. Cuando al fin llegó... Se encontraba presenciando una masacre por parte de Konoha y La Arena hacia Akatsuki. Corrió buscando a su hermano por todo el lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, pudiendo apreciar como la chica rubia de la Arena, Temari, abrazaba feliz a su resucitado hermano pelirrojo, luego de que habían regresado al Shukaku a su cuerpo. Parecía ser el fin de Akatsuki, tenía que apurarse y ser él quien se vengara de Itachi. A lo lejos logró divisar algo ya conocido, una enorme forma de chakra rojo, el Kyuubi.

"Naruto...". Sasuke sintió un inesperado vuelco en el pecho y estomago al pensar en el kitsune rubio. Lo había amado por mucho tiempo... Ahora no solo vería a su hermano sino también a Naruto. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo dirección a aquella chakra rojiza, quizás el Uzumaki tenía serios problemas, tenía que asegurarse de que no muriera. "Pero que estoy pensando... Naruto no es mi prioridad ahora... lo es Uchiha Itachi...".

Aun así no fue capaz de pasar por alto a su amigo que no veía hace tres años. Mientras corría en su búsqueda iba pensando en cuánto habría cambiado. El había crecido más, su cuerpo era más ancho, sus rasgos mas maduros... Todas las chicas que lo veían quedaban maravilladas por su profunda belleza. Naruto debía estar también muy sensual, no podía esperar a verlo. Pero cuando llegó donde podía percibir la chakra del Kyuubi todo cambio... Ni si quiera se fijó en la belleza de Naruto, ni en como vestía, ni en su voz ya más adulta, ni en nada de él; solo miró al hombre muerto que yacía en el suelo al lado del chico que irradiaba chakra roja y respiraba acelerado mientras numerosas heridas en su cuerpo se iban cicatrizando rápidamente...

"Uchiha... Itachi...". Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos fijos en el cadáver de su hermano, víctima de Naruto. "Naruto lo mató... Naruto me ganó... Naruto mató a mi hermano... Naruto completó MI venganza... Naruto... me quitó... mi motivo de vida...".

Vio como Naruto giraba el rostro hacia el, ya regresando a su estado normal sin Kyuubi, con los ojos azules iluminados de alegría y de triunfo. Sasuke no podía articular palabra, bajó una vez más la vista a Itachi, viéndolo ahí... inmóvil. No fue conciente del grito de Naruto ni de la persona que estaba tras de él y lo dejó inconciente de un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

La puerta del cuarto del hospital se abrió, dejando pasar a un Naruto muy feliz de ver a Sasuke de vuelta y ya despierto. Sasuke lo miró con ojos sin vida, ignorando todo lo que el rubio decía, pero esta vez sin pasar por alto su belleza, mas eso no importaba... Ya nada importaba.

.-Ehhhhh, Sasukeeee, deberías darme las gracias, te salvé del sujeto que te dejó inconciente, a demás... ¡Cobré tu venganza! Jeje, soy genial ¿ne? Ya sabes, sigo con mi idea de ser el Hokage y creo que voy por buen camino. ¿Sasuke me escuchas? - Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y cerró los ojos - Baaaka, tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te duermas de nuevo. Me muero por saber que te ha pasado en tanto tiempo... ¡Hey, ahora que Itachi ya no está puedes ser feliz!

.-Me quitaste... mi razón de vivir... - dijo Sasuke en un susurro inaudible -

.-.¿Ah? No te he oído, habla más fuerte.

.-Vivía por ello... - continuó hablando de la misma forma, sin dejar que Naruto oyera -.¿Ahora qué haré?... Ya no valgo nada...

Los días pasaban y Sasuke seguía en el hospital, por alguna extraña razón no quería comer y se la pasaba mirando al techo o durmiendo. Recibía visitas diarias, sobre todo de Naruto. Ya sabía toda la vida de él, todo lo que había pasado en los tres años en Konoha y mucho más, sin embargo Sasuke no decía ni una sola palabra. Prefería dormir y vivir de sueños donde aun tenía que luchar para vengarse.

Recién volvió a hablar fue cuando le dieron de alta al fin. Iba camino a su casa con Naruto siguiéndolo, se había auto invitado a comer con el a su casa, a Sasuke no le importaba, a demás como ya no hablaba no le podía decir que no. Fue justo en el almuerzo, cuando Naruto luego de acabar su plato de comida se puso serio un par de minutos y habló con voz avergonzada siendo incapaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos:

.-Yo... en todo el tiempo que pasé lejos de ti... he tenido siempre una idea fija en mi mente. Y aunque no estoy seguro de que piensas... te diré de todos modos... Te amo. - los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron conforme las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecían -

.-.¿Qué? - dijo el ex vengador -

.-Que... te amo... Por eso siempre me mantuve con vida desde que te conocí... En ti pensaba cada día de estos tres años... Eres mi motivo de vida, Sasuke.

.-Tu motivo... de vida... - algo raro había en la mirada de Sasuke, Naruto lo podía notar - Usuratonkachi... ¿Sabes tu cual era mi motivo de vida?

.-Pues... - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una voz fría ya se hacía presente de nuevo -

.-Mi motivo de vida... Uchiha Itachi... Venganza... - se puso de pie de la silla y llevo su cuerpo hacia delante por sobre la mesa, dejando su cara muy junta a la del kitsune que sin saber por que había comenzado a temblar - Tu Naruto.. Tu acabaste con mi motivo de vida...

La boca del Uzumaki quedó entreabierta al oír esa frase y al ver como los ojos negros pasaban a unos rojos que se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración poco a poco.

Fue la última vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke. Luego de que salió corriendo de la casa de Sasuke porque este le lanzó un puño a la cara y comenzó a gritar con furia, Naruto no volvió a saber más de él. De un momento a otro Sasuke dejó Konoha y partió a la Villa del Sonido, de regreso con el Sannin. De solo ver la blanca silueta de Orochimaru ante el su frustración aumentó; venderse por poder no era algo que le había agradado, pero su motivo de venganza lo valía, valía cada humillación, cada noche de orgías - aunque no se quejaba demasiado de ellas - y cada día lejos de Naruto y Konoha. Pero ahora todo eso había sido en vano.

.-Veo que regresaste Sasuke. (aja, Sasuke, no Sasuke-kun, ya que luego de tres años opté porque abandonara los modismos) - Orochimaru caminó dando vueltas al rededor del último Uchiha - Aun me debes algo. Mi contenedor.

.-... - Sasuke pasó por alto ese comentario mirando hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto - Te has de haber enterado del fin de Akatsuki.

.-Por supuesto que si. - Orochimaru sonrió victorioso - Y de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi...

.-Si... Me preguntaba si... podrías concederme un último deseo...

.-Revivir a Itachi. - Sasuke lo miró con asombro - Si, sabía que pedirías algo así. Por esa razón cuando ya todos abandonaron el lugar de enfrentamiento, mandé a mis hombres a buscar los cuerpos que no estuvieran muy dañados... Tengo el de tu hermano.

Sasuke no fue capaz de dormir esa noche, sus ansias de ver con vida a Itachi le impedían cerrar los ojos. Fue cuando se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando ver al Sannin tras esta, para luego caminar hasta quedar al lado de la cama del joven Uchiha.

.-Hecho. - dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa - Mi paga.

.-Tendrás mi cuerpo cuando termine con Itachi...

-No hablo de esa paga...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, después se quitó la fina sábana azul de encima dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo -solo estaba con ropa interior negra - a causa del calor. Orochimaru soltó un gemido para luego lamer sus pálidos labios. (Kimi, si llegas a leer esto... XD imagina que es Oro contigo... hmm, en tu honor haré también un oneshoot de OroKimi) Separando las piernas y dejando los brazos a los costados de la cama, Sasuke le dio paso al Sannin para hacerse de su cuerpo, abrazó al pálido adulto por el cuello, sonriéndole, este lo miró extrañado, ya que en los tres años que habían estado juntos, Sasuke jamás se había dejado posesionar, lo más lejos que había logrado llegar con el joven Uchiha habían sido carisias y besos. Pero el vengador Uchiha estaba realmente agradecido de que hubiera revivido a su hermano mayor, su felicidad para con el Sannin era enorme en ese momento. Las apresuradas e impacientes manos blancas desgarraron la ropa interior de Sasuke, dejando al descubierto su sexualidad, sin rodeos Sasuke levantó las piernas poniéndolas al rededor de la cintura de Orochimaru, quien llevo su propia mano a su boca, lamiéndola hasta impregnarla en saliva para luego masturbar el miembro aun sin erección de Sasuke. El resultado fue rápido, el chico era muy potente y en unos minutos ya gemía deleitando los oídos del adorador de serpientes. La mano pálida y hábil terminó por empaparse en el líquido cálido que derramó el vengador.

.-Te estas portando muy bien Sasuke. - sonrió mientras ponía su mano entre las bocas de ambos, comenzando a lamer parte del semen e incitando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo - Delicioso...

Enseguida dos dedos de la mano, los cuales aun contenían líquido pasional, se abrieron paso entre las nalgas del joven, adentrándose en su cuerpo y lubricándolo. De la boca de Sasuke salió quejido de dolor. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Unos ojos negros miraron hacia todas direcciones de una habitación oscura. Algo estaba mal ahí... el debía estar muerto... A demás ¿por qué estaba con esa ropa? nunca había usado una túnica así. Salió de la habitación un tanto mareado, se detuvo en un pasillo de piedra, apoyo la cabeza en la pared, escuchando algo tras ella... unos gemidos. Le eran familiares, tenían un tono similar al de su otouto (hermano menor) solo que este sujeto que gemía tenía la voz más endurecida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de que no lo veía? Años... tres años, debía haber cambiado mucho. Apegó un poco más la oreja a la pared, haciendo que esta se abriera como un pasadizo secreto. Quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que ocurría a unos cuantos metros de el, sobre una cama. Orochimaru a punto de posesionar sexualmente el cuerpo de su hermano...

Sasuke se sobresaltó y dejó de gemir en cuanto vio a su hermano de pie ante ellos. Orochimaru sonrió mirando por sobre su hombro derecho a Itachi, luego volvió a concentrar sus ojos en Sasuke y sus labios en su boca, besándolo desenfrenadamente a pesar de que el vengador ya no le respondía el beso, estaba completamente paralizado de ver a Itachi. No podía describir lo que sentía, solo sabía que algo en medio de su pecho le causaba molestia, una pequeña angustia. Orochimaru, sin inmutarse ni un poco, se puso de pie desnudo, dejando a Sasuke en la cama, no pensaba cobrarse su paga con el asesino Uchiha ante el, y como si fuera una situación normal, el Sannin abandonó el cuarto, dejando a los dos hermanos mirándose a los ojos, mudos. Sasuke se cubrió con la sabana, sin apartar la vista de su niisan. El silencio era horrible... Tenía a su hermano ahí, ¿por qué no reaccionaba a atacarlo, por qué no lo hacía Itachi también? Pero el molesto silencio fue roto por la voz áspera del mayor.

.-Orokanaru otouto yo... Kono ore wo koroshitakuba... urame... nikume... Soshite minikuku ikinobiru ga ii... Nigete... nigete... Sei ni shigamitsuku ga ii...

La sangre de Sasuke se heló, esas palabras siempre lo hacían perder la cabeza y aumentar su odio. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el, pero por algún motivo Itachi se sonrojó levemente, fue cuando Sasuke advirtió su desnudez y estado vergonzoso. No atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse se pie ante su hermano, completamente desnudo y con algunos rastros de semen recorriéndole el interior de sus muslos. Luego de unos segundos, que para Sasuke fueron una eternidad, Itachi se le dio la espalda alejándose hasta salir del cuarto.

Por alguna razón Sasuke sabía que Itachi no se iría de ahí, que permanecería en la fortaleza de Orochimaru. Así que regresó a su cama. El sueño, el cansancio y la presión emocional terminaron por hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño. Se veía paseando por las calles de Konoha, pero se sentía mucho más alto. Pronto advirtió que estaba sobre la espalda de alguien... de Itachi. Iba abrazado al cuello de su hermano, este lo miraba por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole. Despertó cuando unos rayos de sol dieron a su rostro.

"Ojala no hubiera despertado... Mis sueños viven en el pasado...". Miró por la ventana y vio a Itachi caminando a lo lejos, saliendo de los dominios del Sannin. "Kuso".

Tras vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la salida de la fortaleza, no sin antes encontrarse cara a cara con Orochimaru, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa con un dejo de preocupación.

"Está más que claro... uno de los dos va a morir...". Pensó Orochimaru al ver a Sasuke pasar corriendo por su lado, ya mirando su espalda. "Suerte Sasuke... Que gane el mejor... para luego quedarme con el cuerpo del vencedor".

Luego de salir de los dominios de Orochimaru, Sasuke buscó con sus ojos rojos a su hermano por los alrededores. No pudo prever un puño que lo lanzo al suelo, seguido de patadas al estomago, Itachi era demasiado rápido, pero aprovechar la distancia para halarlo hacia el y hacerlo caer al suelo fue bueno. Logró quedar sobre el, mirándolo con odio, ambos pares de ojos eran rojos como la sangre; los de Sasuke destellaban ira y confusión; los de Itachi desafío y un toque de diversión.

"Tengo que matarlo...". Pensaba Sasuke al mirarlo con intensidad. "Tengo que matarlo...". Vio como Itachi sonreía con gracia. "Se burla... Se burla de mi... Tengo que matarlo." Llevo su mano al bolso de kunais, saco uno y lo llevo al cuello de Itachi. "Tengo que hacerlo... ¿Por qué me lo cuestiono tanto?". Detuvo su mano ante la mirada inmutable de su niisan. Dejó caer el kunai al suelo con rabia, permaneciendo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, quien no tardó en dar un giro y quedar ahora sobre su pequeño otouto. "¿Por qué no lo maté?". Se preguntaba mientras sentía todo el peso de su hermano sobre el, cada parte de su cuerpo contra las suyas. "¿Por qué no lo hice?". El rostro de Itachi perdió distancia del suyo. "¿Por qué no lo aparto de mi? Me puede matar... pero... se que no lo hará...". Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. "¿Por qué se que no me matará?... ¿Por qué no me causa rechazo sentir su respiración contra mi rostro?... ¿Por qué no me alejo de sus labios?... ¿Por qué me acerco yo a ellos también?". El beso fue suave, leve, un rose delicado. "¿Por qué respondo al beso?... ¿Por qué cierro mis ojos?". Sasuke rodeó la espalda de su hermano con las manos, mientras le acariciaba los labios con la lengua, y luego lengua con lengua fuera de la boca, con un pequeño toque pasional.

Itachi se separó de Sasuke, poniéndose de pie, Sasuke se reincorporó también, se quedaron mirando.

.-Supe que estabas con Orochimaru, pero nunca creí que te venderías a el de esa forma... - dijo Itachi luego de unos minutos de silencio -

.-No me he vendido... - respondió Sasuke sin mucha convicción en la voz - De todos modos eso a ti no te interesa.

.-Claro que me interesa... - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el poseedor del mengekyou sharingan estaba a tres centímetros escasos de su hermano, empujando dos dedos contra su trasero por sobre la ropa, logrando sacar un suspiro de sorpresa por parte del menor - No me gustan las cosas usadas...

.-Yo no... - los dedos hicieron más presión -.¡No me ha usado nadie y nunca lo harán!... ¿Qué... qué es lo que pretendes?

Sasuke miró a su hermano a los ojos, con confusión. Por un momento pensó que Itachi sería levemente amable, o que al menos lo dejaría en paz; pero en cambio, lo golpeó haciéndolo caer de boca abajo al suelo. Estuvieron peleándose un momento, Sasuke tratando de defenderse de las extrañas carisias y desgarros de ropa de Itachi, y este tratando de dominar a su pequeño y tonto hermanito. El vengador no sabía como reaccionar, estaba seguro de poder darle una buena pelea a su hermano, pero la situación en la que se encontraba lo sacaba de lugar, era completamente diferente a lo que había creído, el solo hecho de sentirse acosado sexualmente lo aterraba. Ya estaba semidesnudo, con su ropa desgarrada a sus costados, esparcida por el suelo. El césped bajo su rostro tenía un olor vivo, unas pequeñas hormigas caminaban por el tronco de un árbol que estaba frente a el, poco le importaban ya las cosas, se dedicó a mirar a las hormigas como si fueran lo más importante de su vida mientras Itachi ponía su erección entre sus nalgas, el tacto era calido y duro, podía imaginar el tamaño bien dotado de su consanguíneo al sentir su presión... Ya con eso estaba seguro de que el dolor sería tremendo, y no se equivocó; su grito alteró a cientos de aves de los árboles vecinos, produciendo un estruendo de aleteos. Trató de relajarse y respirar profundo para calmar el dolor, pero no pasaba ni medio segundo y una nueva embestida lo azotaba, haciéndolo sentir que su cuerpo se dilataba poco a poco y a la fuerza. Con las manos comenzó a aferrarse del pasto largo, mientras sus labios sangraban de tanto que los mordía. Pasó quince minutos llorando y gritando de dolor, sintiendo esa dureza profundizar su cuerpo, hasta que algo extraño experimentó su interior: placer. La dureza del miembro de su hermano comenzó a agradarle, sentía el rose de la punta cuando llegaba al final haciéndolo estremecerse. Poco a poco Itachi fue conciente de que los gritos de sufrimiento de su hermanito habían cambiado a unos desenfrenados y sedientos de placer. Instintivamente el trasero agredido se apegó a las caderas de su violador, buscando más contacto, mientras el suelo estimulaba la erección de Sasuke con sus roses intensos. Con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa extasiada, Sasuke pedía más, era extraño saber que era su hermano quien lo violaba, pero esa misma idea lo excitaba un poco... era como algo prohibido. Pronto Itachi se sentó y atrajo a Sasuke hacia el, dejándolo sentado también, pero de espaldas a el, este movía su trasero contra las caderas de su hermano, dejando su pene dentro de su cuerpo, disfrutándolo mientras sus manos masturbaban cada vez más rápido su erección ya muy dura. Pasaron otros cuantos minutos hasta que Sasuke llegó al clímax manchando el pasto, y luego de otros pocos minutos su niisan también alcanzó el orgasmo, dentro del cuerpo recién profanado de su vengador y derrotado otouto.

Sasuke quedó exhausto sobre el césped, esperando descansar solo o al menos tranquilamente con su hermano, pero lo último de que se enteró fue de saber que su hermano estaba tras el. Todo lo demás fue nulo a su memoria, ya que Itachi le propinó un golpe en la nuca, aturdiéndolo. Despertó cuando ya estaba todo oscuro, seguía desnudo y su cuerpo estaba frío y adolorido. Notó que estaba atado de pies y manos, tendido sobre el suelo, rodeado de grandes rocas. Se sentía perturbado y algo culpable del placer que había sentido en su violación, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando unas manos mucho más cálidas que su cuerdo lo tomaron por los hombros, haciéndolo quedar girado frente a la cara de Itachi. Sintió miedo y rabia, había fracasado y de seguro ahora moriría por haber sido un idiota... Pero, al mirar esos ojos rojos... sabía que no se arrepentía de haberlo revivido. Poco a poco el rojo pasó a negro y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Uchiha Itachi. Un pequeño hilo de esperanza apareció en Sasuke... quizás su hermano había recapacitado; el también le sonrió, no sabía porqué, solo lo hizo.

.-Niisan... - de un golpe en la cara fue cortada su voz, su rostro quedó girado hacia la derecha y de su boca corría un hilo de sangre hasta el mentón -

.-Que débil... - Itachi acentuó su sonrisa para luego empujar al ofendido Sasuke boca arriba, levantando sus piernas atadas y haciéndolas hacia la derecha, listo para darse otra sesión de sexo - Lo vamos a pasar bien...

Ya no quería reclamar, ni llorar, ni gritar... No quería hacer nada. Soltó un suspiró y permaneció inmóvil sin poder ocultar su expresión de tristeza que lo hacía lucir infantil. Por alguna extraña razón Itachi no fue capaz de penetrarlo, veía en ese rostro a su hermano de años atrás. Pero tampoco iba a quedarse con el placer sin saciar, así que aferró a Sasuke una vez más y lo dejó con la cabeza entre sus piernas (las de Itachi), rozando sus labios contra su miembro erecto, el menor de los Uchiha nunca había tenido fuertes experiencias sexuales más que las recientes con Orochimaru e Itachi, así que lamer una erección no era algo que le pareciera agradable ni sensual, menos si era su hermano quien lo forzaba a hacerlo. Aunque debía admitir que el sabor no era malo, en realidad solo sabía como a piel... Era inexperto, en más de una ocasión recibió un jalón de pelo por parte de Itachi, ya que sin querer le había pasado a llevar con los dientes. Ahora estaba seguro de que su suposición sobre el tamaño de su hermano era real, era tremendo, por más que abría la boca no conseguía meter más que la mitad, sintiendo a veces que se ahogaría de tanto que Itachi le obligaba a meter. Otro tiró de pelo lo hizo retirar el miembro de su boca, para ahora comenzar a lamer de arriba hacia abajo. Itachi sonreía complacido con los ojos cerrados, la lengua de Sasuke era suave y calida, el morbo lo llevó a acariciar con lujuria el redondo y adolorido trasero de su otouto, metiendo dos dedos en su abertura justo cuando su pene volvía a estar dentro de la agradable cavidad bucal de su hermano, provocando placer al emitir sonidos de dolor cuando esos dedos se movían bruscamente en su casi recientemente agredido trasero, haciendo que Sasuke hiciera sonidos de quejas por el dolor, provocando estímulos vibrantes en el pene de Itachi. Ya se sentía próximo al orgasmo, así que con su mano comenzó a tirar fuerte y rápidamente de la cabeza de Sasuke, hacia delante y hacia atrás, marcando el ritmo que le causaba más placer. Con los ojos cerrados y la mano de su hermano presionando su cabeza, obligándolo a no retirar la boca, Sasuke recibió el semen, atragantándose un poco y deseando escupirlo al suelo.

.-Traga... - ordenó Itachi ya quitando sus manos del cuerpo del humillado vengador -

.-... - Sasuke lo miró desafiante, no quería tragar aquello, así que rebeldemente escupió el líquido blanco, dejando un leve rastro por la comisura de sus labios - Haré lo que me plazca...

Vio como el puño cerrado de Itachi iba a su cara, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, cambió su trayectoria y se posó en la espalda blanca y fría, la otra mano pasó a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia el regazo del mayor. Sasuke quedó estupefacto, los dedos de Itachi - los cuales siempre le habían parecido bruscos y fuertes - le acariciaban el cabello de la nuca con gentileza. No podía ver el rostro de su niisan, ya que su cara estaba pegada a su pecho... Olía bien... Pronto algo cayó sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, algo como una gota de agua... ¿Acaso comenzaría a llover?... Sasuke nunca supo que realmente fue una lágrima de Itachi. Se sentía tranquilo estando contra el cuerpo de su hermano, le proporcionaba un poco de calor a su cuerpo frío. Se quedó dormido en un par de minutos. Itachi se quitó el abrigo que llevaba sobre una túnica negra - la cual le había proporcionado Orochimaru - y cubrió a Sasuke con el, luego desató sus manos y pies... La real venganza de su hermano debía ser justa. Sin temor, el también se durmió, sabía que despertaría antes que Sasuke, y si por algún motivo este lo hiciera primero, estaba seguro de que no lo mataría.

Una hoja movida por el viento cayó sobre la cara de Sasuke, despertándolo. Otra vez se sentía extraño... no quería convencerse de todo lo que había pasado... Su hermano muerto; ahora vivo; lo había violado sin piedad y el... lo había disfrutado...; luego volvía a humillarlo; pero lo último lo había perturbado mucho también, Itachi abrazándolo... Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Itachi? Se reincorporó para buscarlo, no sin antes tomar su bolsa de kunais y shurikens que por alguna razón Itachi había dejado junto a el... ¿Acaso estaba preparándose para la pelea definitiva?... Tras ajustarse el abrigo tratando de cubrir lo mejor posible su desnudo cuerpo hasta las rodillas, comenzó a buscar a su niisan. No tardó mucho en dar con el, estaba de pie sobre un lago cercano, se veía sereno, miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, esperándolo. Era ahora o nunca... Si sentía compasión estaría perdido, la mano de su niisan aferraba un kunai, estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte. Corrió hacia el lago, quedando ambos frente a frente; Sasuke se lanzó hacia Itachi, recordando en su mente escenas de la muerte de sus padres, de las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar, de su reciente agresión, todo era fundamental para matarlo, tenía que odiarlo más que nada en el mundo. Consiguió hacerle un corte de lado a lado en el pecho, debía admitir que sentir como salpicaba la cálida sangre de su niisan contra su mano derecha no le agradaba... mucho menos la casi imperceptible forma en que había entrecerrado los ojos por dolor. Pero no había vuelta atrás, tenía que matarlo. Sintió como el kunai de Itachi se clavaba en su cintura al costado derecho, produciéndole gran dolor, aprovechó el momento para lanzar su kunai al cuello de su hermano mayor... Había pensado que mataría a Itachi demostrando más poderes, pero tenía que admitir que sentir su sangre y quitarle la vida con sus propias manos a corta distancia era mucho más digno... pero definitivamente horrible, el kunai se clavo hasta la empuñadura, derramando mucha sangre del cuello del mayor de los Uchiha. Se había dejado, Sasuke sabía que se había dejado herir... ¿Pero por qué?...

"...No... Tengo que actuar rápido o mi niisan morirá". Le arrebató el bolso con armas a Itachi y sacó de el un frasco con medicina ninja. "Debo darme prisa... ¿Qué... qué estoy penando...? Itachi debe morir... Para eso he vivido... para matarlo". Itachi cayó de rodillas en el agua, comenzando a hundirse con la cabeza gacha por la herida. "¡Kuso! No puedo...". Sasuke lo aferró por los hombros y lo arrastró a la orilla tendiéndolo en el suelo, luego le retiró el kunai del cuello y aplicó la medicina. "Que de resultado... que se salve...". La herida dejó de sangrar, pero el estado del asesino Uchiha era delicado.

Poco a poco los ojos negros del mayor se cerraron, quedando en un estado de inconsciencia. Sasuke le vendó el cuello, sin dejar de preguntarse en su mente por qué Itachi no había tratado de esquivar su ataque. Terminó de curarlo cuando cayó agotado sobre su pecho, la herida de su cintura lo había hecho perder sangre y el lo había olvidado por completo.

Itachi abrió los ojos sintiendo el peso de su otouto sobre el, lo apartó de un suave empujón, notando que estaba pálido y que seguía perdiendo sangre de la herida de la cintura.

.-Baka... - dijo para sí mismo mientras le quitaba el abrigo para curarlo, dejándolo desnudo por el hecho de ser la única prenda que tenía -

Ante el movimiento, Sasuke despertó, encontrando a Itachi muy junto a el, de frente, mirándolo mientras el estaba desnudo.

.-.¡No! - gritó el menor echándose hacia atrás con miedo - No otra vez...

.-...Jajaja... - Itachi no pudo evitar reír ante tal acto de...¿cobardía? por parte de su hermanito - No te voy a violar, ahora regresa aquí para terminar de vendarte...

Completamente sonrojado y sintiéndose tonto, Sasuke regresó a su lado, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado... Tener las manos de su hermano en la cintura le causaba un poco de vergüenza.

.-... ¿Por qué me estas curando? - preguntó Sasuke con la voz ronca -

.-.¿Por qué lo hiciste tu? - no hubo respuesta -

.-.¿Por qué no esquivaste mi ataque...? Se que podías.

.-...Cuando niño no hacías tantas preguntas, así que cállate.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Cuando ya estaba bien vendado se volvió a cubrir el cuerpo, notando la forma pervertida en que su niisan lo miraba, produciendo un escalofrío en el. Itachi se acercó más... y más...

.-Di... dijiste que no me... - Sasuke fue cortado en seco al tener el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el suyo -

.-Dije que no te violaría... Y no lo haré... - respondió mientras introducía sus manos bajo el abrigo de Sasuke, palpando su cuerpo suavemente - Las violaciones son sin el consentimiento de uno de los dos... Tu no te estás quejando...

.-...Somos hermanos. - objetó Sasuke en un susurro -

.-.¿Crees que a mi me importa eso? - la yema de los dedos de Itachi acariciaron la ingle de su hermanito, deleitándose al notar como este se estremecía - No te niegues más...

Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, pero no lo consiguió. Pasó sus manos al rededor del cuello de Itachi mientras lo besaba vorazmente, separando las piernas, excitado al oír como Itachi se quitaba la ropa rápidamente. Sintió el rose del miembro erecto de su niisan contra su ingle, luego contra su propia erección; soltó un gemido entre el beso. Y cuando lo sintió tocar sus nalgas con la punta, solo pudo susurrarle al oído con timidez:

.-No lo hagas brusco al comienzo... por favor...

Itachi soltó una risita ante el comentario, le parecía gracioso ver a su otouto tan frágil en sus brazos, pero no pudo pasar por alto su petición y comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado. Estaba conciente de lo doloroso que debía ser, ya que a pesar de que Sasuke no hacía sonido alguno, lo apretaba con fuerza y respiraba agitado.

.-.¿Tanto te duele? - pregunto Itachi tratando de reprimir los gemidos de placer cuando su pene había entrado hasta la mitad - Me tienta hacerlo rápido...

.-No, no lo hagas rápido... - era humillante tener que pedir piedad, pero no deseaba sentir ese desgarrante dolor nunca más - Y si duele... mucho... Ya te mostraré cuanto duele ajaja.

.-Sueña, orokanaru, soñar es gratis... - y de un fuerte movimiento lo penetró por completo, escuchando como Sasuke profería un grito de dolor - Aun así otouto... Mmm... Aunque me llegaras a tomar sexualmente... de seguro no me iba a doler tanto como a ti... Ahh... mmm... No estas a mi altura ni en poder... ni en tamaño...

Aun adolorido, Sasuke lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello, al comienzo con rabia... ¿Es que siempre lo tenía que humillar, hasta en momentos como ese?... Pero después comenzó a dar besos en el lugar mordido, y terminó por reír entre gemidos y quejidos, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la forma ruda de hacer bromas de su niisan. Poco a poco el dolor pasó y las penetraciones fueron agradables, pero agotadoras; Sasuke no soportó estar más tiempo sentado sobre Itachi, y exhausto se dejó ir de espaldas manteniendo las piernas en la cintura de su hermano, sintiendo el vaivén de su cuerpo al ser impulsado con fuerza hacia delante y regresar hacia atrás, la arena le acariciaba la espalda entre cada movimiento y el rostro de su niisan lo maravillaba: respirando tan pesadamente, con el pelo moviéndose a su ritmo en su rostro, desparramándose por sus hombros y pecho al soltarse su amarre; pronto se inclinó hacia delante, quedando su pecho contra el de Sasuke - quien levantó más las piernas -, le lamió el cuello y los labios, aprovechando sus gemidos para introducir la lengua en esa pequeña boquita que siempre le había cautivado desde que lo había visto crecer años atrás. El asesino Uchiha experimentó algo que nunca antes había conocido... Amor; no amor de amigos, ni si quiera era amor fraternal... era amor de pareja. No pudo evitar abrazar a ese cuerpo blanco y de rostro sonrojado que pedía más y más placer... solo el se lo podía dar, solo el tenía el privilegio de saciar sus deseos de lujuria, estaba feliz de ello, de haber sido quien desvirgó a su orokanaru otouto. Continuó sus movimientos suaves, hasta que no pudo evitar acelerar y profundizar hasta tocar el final de ese suave y cálido interior, mojó sus manos en saliva y comenzó a masturbar la erección de Sasuke, no costó nada hacerlo eyacular, parecía que el placer lo había tenido listo desde hace mucho rato. Era el turno de Itachi para hacerlo, pero antes de que llegara al clímax, Sasuke lo apartó de su cuerpo. ¿A caso pensaba vengarse de sus bromas de esa forma, quitándole el privilegio de sentir ese enorme placer? No, no era eso... Sonrojado y con vergüenza, el menor de los Uchiha tomó la dura erección de su niisan y la metió a su boca, succionando la punta y acariciando con las manos a lo largo y sus testículos, luego lamiéndola de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con las mejillas rojas. Itachi trataba de no gemir, pero le era imposible, era demasiado excitante tener a su hermanito así, dándole placer por su propia voluntad. La suave lengüita frotó la punta haciendo un poco de presión, notó la acelerada respiración de Itachi, entonces metió todo lo que pudo a su boca y comenzó su movimiento acelerado con la cabeza, notó como el miembro se endurecía aun más y luego el líquido cálido estaba ya en su boca; lo tragó sin apartar los ojos de su hermano mayor, quien estaba con la boca abierta por el placer y la impresión.

El dolor en las heridas de ambos se hizo presente, dejándolos caer de espaldas en la arena, ambos jadeando y mirando al cielo. Fue cuando Itachi gateó hasta quedar sobre Sasuke, abrazándose a el, impresionándolo por completo, pero haciéndolo sentir tremendamente bien.

.-Creo que... - comenzó Sasuke, con voz cansada - Hem... que hice lo correcto...

.-.¿Sobre qué?

.-Dejarte vivir.

Itachi no iba a responder nada, el no quería morir, pero no podía pedirle a Sasuke que no intentara matarlo de nuevo; por su parte, el no tenía planeado volver a herirlo a muerte. Em cierto modo se sentía mal, tantos años esperando a alguien digno de probar sus habilidades y ahora mandaba todos sus planes a la mierda por cosas de amor... ¿Pensaría Sasuke como él? Esperaba que si, que su otouto se quedara a su lado por siempre... Pero claro, el nunca se lo iba a pedir, no daría señales de debilidad.

La tarde pasó calmada, ambos buscaron comida en los alrededores, era hermoso sentirse tan libres y calmados... era un paraíso para los dos hermanos. La noche era cálida, al igual que el día, así que Sasuke - quien había sido declarado como un degenerado por parte de Itachi - pasaba la mayoría del tiempo desnudo, disfrutando del sol y de la suave brisa, pero más aun, disfrutando de cuando Itachi aparecía repentinamente para abrazarlo por la espalda. Habían pasado cinco días, cinco felices días. Sasuke tomaba el sol desnudo, de espaldas en la arena frente al lago, cuando escucho los pasos de su hermano a su lado.

.-Ja... No me agrada admitirlo, pero tienes mejor trasero que yo.

Sasuke se volteó hacia el, sonriendo al ver que le traía fresas y otros frutos silvestres, le encantaban. Mientras se los daba de comer en la boca, Sasuke lentamente iba despojando a Itachi de sus ropas; solo quería tener a su niisan en todo su esplendor, adoraba sentir su cuerpo desnudo rozando su piel, realmente lo amaba. Se acurrucó boca abajo, de lado, sobre las piernas de Itachi, mientras este le acariciaba el trasero por dentro y por fuera, con deleite, sonriendo al sentir la longitud dura de su hermano contra su pierna… Que rápido se excitaba. La noche era igual de pacifica y reconfortable para ambos, dormir abrazados cubiertos solo por el abrigo de Itachi sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Pero desde el siguiente día, Sasuke experimentó algo extraño cuando Itachi se acercó a el con una diminuta herida en su dedo, producto de una espina que le había hecho sangrar un poco... Al lamer la sangre de su hermano mayor se había sentido extraño... Era la sangre de un asesino, de un violador; la sangre de quien odiaba hace unos días atrás. Rápidamente se alejó de él, dejando al ex asesino un tanto inquieto.

"Sasuke... después de todo si logré hacer de ti un vengador en todo su esplendor... Un sobreviviente...". Sonrió amargamente, presintiendo malos tiempos.

Y efectivamente, el menor de los Uchiha pensaba siempre en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si su venganza se hubiera llevado a cabo. El único momento cuando tenía paz era cuando hacía el amor con Itachi, pero luego toda calma pasaba y volvían sus pensamientos oscuros. Tenía que matarlo... Aunque lo amara tenía que hacerlo, sino no podría seguir viviendo con su alma calmada.

Itachi lo observaba oculto tras unos matorrales, ahí estaba, sentado en la arena, vistiendo el abrigo, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, ajeno a que su niisan lo estaba espiando. Itachi bajó la mirada, se había resignado, volvería a enfrentarse a su hermanito... pero su decisión estaba hecha ya: no lo atacaría a muerte. Llegó a su lado en la arena, dispuesto a amarlo una última vez. Quedó un poco asombrado de verlo jugar con un kunai entre sus dedos, pero se alegró cuando Sasuke le estiró los brazos en muestra de cariño, quedando los dos abrazados con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke dejó el kunai a un lado y se sentó sobre las caderas de su niisan, adivinando lo que este deseaba. Lo beso suavemente, delineando su cuerpo con los labios y las manos. Itachi soltó una risa, no sabía si era una característica típica de los Uchiha, pero siempre se excitaban en cosa de segundos. Sasuke frotó su trasero contra la erección de Itachi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquello, pero un impulso extraño lo llevó a abrirlos cuando Sasuke se sentaba haciendo que la erección comenzara a entrar, su impulso lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, con el sharingan en ellos. El vengador quedó paralizado por una fracción de segundos, pero pronto sonrió y continuó bajando su cuerpo por esa larga longitud viril, viendo como su consanguíneo sonreía también. Nunca creyó que un par de sharingan reflejaran amor... El acto fue suave, más suave que nunca, incluso sin gemidos, tan solo suspiros y respiraciones agitadas. El cabello cubría los rostros de ambos, para sus alivios, ya que sin saber el motivo sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar. El orgasmo se hizo presente en los dos con un toque de amargura oculta, sería el último orgasmo que experimentaran juntos.

Rendido, Sasuke se dejó ir contra el pecho de su hermano, recargándose contra su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Le apartó el cabello de los ojos, sin asombrarse al ver sus lágrimas. Lo besó con calma entre un suspiro, mientras su mano derecha encontraba el kunai a su costado sobre la arena. Se separaron sus labios al terminar el beso y ambos sonrieron... Itachi ya sabía lo que su otouto tenía en la mano. El arma se acercó al cuello del mayor, moviéndose de lado a lado levemente, producto del temblor del cuerpo de quien lo portaba.

.-Orokanaru... otouto yo...

.-...Adiós niisan... - un pequeño sollozo acompañó el final de sus palabras -

Justo antes de clavarlo, Sasuke cambió la trayectoria... No era debido clavar ese kunai en el cuello, ya que lo que a ambos les perturbaba era el corazón... La empuñadura quedó tocando el pecho de Itachi, mientras el resto del filo ya estaba enterrado entre su carne. El sharingan no desapareció de sus ojos hasta que se cerraron dejando ese rostro sereno y con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con lágrimas marcando sus mejillas. El único sonido del lugar era el del agua mezclada con los sollozos ahogados de Sasuke, quien abrazaba con frustración ese cuerpo tan amado. No podía soportarlo, se puso de pie tras cubrir a su hermano con su ropa y se marchó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cubriendo su desnudez con el abrigo que había tapado a ambos durante las últimas noches... Aun conservaba parte del aroma de Itachi.

No supo cuantas horas corrió sin descanso, era como si huyera de algo. Llegó a Konoha casi por instinto, defendiéndose ante la casa de Naruto. El rubio abrió la puerta - a pesar de que Sasuke no había golpeado -, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el pecho al tener frente a frente al amor de su vida.

Pasaron meses en los que Sasuke sonreía falsamente, solo para dar felicidad al kitsune, pero la presión en medio de su pecho no se había ido, y seguía con la misma intensidad de la última vez que había visto a su niisan... era una angustia terrible... Sabía que podía ser feliz al lado de ese usuratonkachi, pero no quería serlo, prefería pasar el resto de su vida sumido en la oscuridad, odiándose por no haber podido superar su destino y haber acabado con la persona que más amaba... ese sería su castigo. Nadie era testigo de su dolor, solo el, y así seguiría siempre, por idiota. No había sido capaz de cumplir a Naruto en el plano sexual, pero el rubio no se quejaba, se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado, y siempre era así, ya que Sasuke vivía en su casa. Naruto ignoraba el por qué Sasuke no había vuelto a poner un pie en su hogar. Muchos recuerdos de odio, de una vida que no soportaba.

Una tarde Sasuke decidió ir a caminar solo por Konoha, el aire estaba cálido y con una fragancia agradable. Pasó cerca de su casa, justo a tiempo para ver una sombra que se alejaba por el tejado. Con curiosidad se acercó más. Algo blanco voló suavemente, siendo guiado por el viento hacia sus manos. Era una carta. La abrió y leyó las letras impresas, similares a las suyas:

_El kunai no tenía el largo para llegar a lo profundo de mi corazón... Nunca cambiarás... siempre serás un orokanaru, otouto..._

La gente que pasó cerca del lugar se alejó de Sasuke con temor, estaba riendo como loco, abrazando la carta mientras daba vueltas con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Ahora sus sonrisas no volverían a ser falsas. No importaba si no volvía a ver a su niisan, con tal de saber que estaba vivo, era feliz.

Siguió viviendo con Naruto, haciéndolo feliz ya en todos los aspectos. Este nunca supo lo ocurrido con Itachi, para todos estaba muerto a manos de Naruto desde hacía mucho tiempo... Pero Sasuke era el único testigo de su vida, al recibir una carta cada vez que el viento era cálido y de un olor agradable que le recordaba a Itachi. No sabía si lo volvería a ver, a pesar de que siempre tenía la impresión de que lo estaba vigilando... y con eso se conformaba... Al fin era feliz.

**Fin.**

Bueno, es el primer ItaSasu que escribo. Me esta agradando la pareja, así que pienso hacer otro oneshoot de ellos, pero después.

Con respecto a esta historia... hmmm... XD No quedé conforme, sobre todo por eso de que fuera un oneshoot, me es difícil crear algo de un solo capítulo... Pero que se le va a hacer.

Ahí a continuación les dejo un oneshoot medio raro XD, adiós.


	2. Prisionero en mi alma

Bueno... este es el fic. más incoherente que he hecho, y debo admitir que no es mi especialidad, así que de antemano les diré que no es nada genial (al menos no para mi), y que es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir.

Advertencias: Lemon.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prisionero de mi alma.**

En una triste y gris habitación, un cabello negro se movía de atrás hacia delante, siguiendo el ritmo del cuerpo; esas manos aferrando la ropa sucia se estaban enrojeciendo, la presión era muy fuerte, sostenía la prenda con demasiada fuerza.

De pronto los barrotes de hierro de su ventana, esa ventana pequeña, así pequeña como la habitación, sonaron al ser golpeados por una piedrecita proveniente de la mano de un chico moreno.

.-Llegas tarde, usuratonkachi. - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Pero... no imaginemos a Sasuke con su sonrisa de galán de Konoha... no, así era Sasuke antes... Ahora el vengador, que por cierto jamás cumplió su venganza, estaba pálido, ojeroso, y con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada -

.-No reclames, ya estoy aquí. - Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Seguía siendo el infante chico de quince años, su esencia no se había perdido, pero al igual que Sasuke, estaba un tanto demacrado y sus ojos un poco desorbitados - Te extrañé.

.-Yo también dobe.

Pasando sus labios por entre los barrotes, pegando sus caras al metal oxidado de estos, se besaron con deseo, hasta con lujuria. Sasuke cerró los ojos, recordando cuando podía sentir la calidez del interior de ese cuerpo; cuando podía oler el perfume que soltaban los cabellos de su rubio cuando sudaba bajo su cuerpo. A su vez, Naruto recordaba el tacto de esas manos blancas y suaves; las placenteras sensaciones que esa lengua juguetona le daba; los incontables gemidos que salían de ambos labios, con exclamaciones sexuales apasionadas.

Lentamente una transparente lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos, siguiéndola con la mirada.

.-.¿Por qué lloras, no estas feliz de verme? - preguntó este, extrañado -

.-.¿Cómo sabías que lloraba? la lágrima no pudo tocarte a esta distancia. - respondió Sasuke -

.-No me respondas con otra pregunta, Sasuke baka. - tras un resoplido Sasuke abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar -

.-Es solo que... Me siento extraño Naruto. - luego de la mirada interrogante del rubio, Sasuke prosiguió - Ya sabes..., es lo que te digo siempre... Quiero que salgas de este lugar pronto, que regresemos a casa de una vez.

.-Sasuke... Nunca me habías dicho eso. Y a demás, el que está aquí eres tú.

.-Lo baka no se te quita nunca... Usuratonkachi, tú estas tras las rejas. - dijo el Uchiha mirando los trozos de hierro -

.-Claro que no, eres tú. Cuando yo te miro, te veo tras las rejas.

.-Eso lo dices... Porque no quieres aceptar la realidad... - dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro -

.-La realidad es que estas loco Sasuke. - los ojos del pelinegro se agradaron en sorpresa - Siento ser duro, pero tienes que asumirlo, sino nunca saldrás de aquí. Estás loco... desde "aquel día".

.-Siempre hablando de "aquel día"... Me deberías explicar que día es ese, que yo no lo recuerdo.

.-No tiene importancia. - Naruto le sonrió con tristeza, para darse la media vuelta y marcharse lejos de los barrotes de la habitación -

Sasuke volvió a su cama, a mirar el techo mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando de a poco. ¿Cuanto llevaba sin hacer el amor?... ¿Un año ya?... Recordó entre sueños el primer día en que ambos perdieron la virginidad, eran solo niños de trece años. Hacía unos meses habían comenzado a alterarse sus hormonas y a cambiar sus cuerpos, y en una misión ambos despertaron luego de una anomalía entre sus piernas, algo raro les había ocurrido. Sin padres que los orientaran en el tema, ambos quedaron confusos ante la erección. Hablando bajo la luz de la luna, sentados en la arenilla cercana a un lago, mirándose desnudos, tratando de averiguar por qué les había ocurrido eso, sacando conclusiones de que ambos habían tenido sueños muy perversos. La sensación placentera no abandonaba sus órganos sexuales, la curiosidad los llevó a tocarse, mirándose a los ojos mientras lo hacían, escuchando sus respiraciones y gemidos... Hasta que... Naruto comenzó a gemir más y más, el placer lo estaba dominando, y en un acto de deseo desenfrenado se lanzo a abrazar a Sasuke, fundiendo sus labios y lenguas en un beso sexual. Las manos de ambos soltaron sus erecciones, dejando estas rozarse entre si, y entre los vientres, frotando sus caderas a tal punto de gritar por algo más. La erección de Sasuke pedía calor... estreches... se le ocurrían locas opciones mientras rodaba por la arena abrazado a Naruto, girando, mezclándose en todas direcciones, a veces arriba, otras abajo, otras espalda con espalda, hasta que... La espalda de Naruto contra su pecho... su trasero contra su miembro deseoso, siguiendo deseos desorbitados comenzó a abrirse paso entre medio de las nalguitas morenas, buscando calor. Tal acto le pareció divertido al Uzumaki, quien se quedó quieto para ver que otra locura podía hacer Sasuke; hasta que lo sintió, dolorosa y torpemente esa longitud iba adentrándose por su virginal cuerpo, invadiendo su interior haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Era un placer enorme para Sasuke, comenzó a moverse apresuradamente, quería más y más placer, más sensaciones desenfrenadas, más de Naruto. El kitsune comenzó a acostumbrarse, disfrutando de tan placentera locura de tener la dura intimidad de su amigo dentro de su trasero; entre gritos empapados de placer pidió más, hundiendo sus dedos en la arena, deseando que tal sensación no acabara... pero acabó muy pronto, dejándolo sentir un líquido cálido dentro de el, para luego notar como esa dureza salía de su cuerpo y Sasuke quedaba rendido en la arena, con restos de algo blanco en su pene que comenzaba a volver a la normalidad; se dejó caer boca abajo, jadeante ante la mirada insatisfecha del rubio. Completamente sumiso, Sasuke supo que Naruto también quería probar lo que el había hecho, así que le dio la bienvenida poniéndose a gatas con las piernas separadas, dejando a Naruto quedar entre estas y dar un brusco y descuidado empujón, adentrando hasta la mitad su miembro en su cuerpo, provocando un intenso dolor y algunas lágrimas salir de Sasuke como una queja. Sentía que lo estaba hiriendo, pero en cuanto iba a reclamar sintió una presion agradable por parte de la punta de su intruso, y solo pudo soltar un gemido de placer en vez de reclamos. Ya no costaba entrar y salir de ese blanco y suave cuerpo, el movimiento era perfecto y rápido, pero no duró mucho la gloria, ya que luego de un potente grito, Naruto derramó su ser en esa cavidad cálida, haciendo a Sasuke cerrar los ojos de agradecimiento y relajación.

Sasuke despertó de su recuerdo, con el mismo problema que había tenido su primera vez, años atrás, entre sus piernas. Pero ni un tipo de masturbación lo saciaba ya, el único placer sería salir de ahí y hacer el amor con Naruto. Pero ya no sabía como hacerlo, muchas veces habían quedado de juntarse fuera de esas rejas que los separaban, es más, Sasuke había salido de su habitación muchas veces, pero Naruto jamás estaba donde habían acordado, por alguna razón el rubio nunca llegaba.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Naruto apareció al otro lado de la ventana, con su habitual sonrisa cansada. Besos y las típicas platicas incoherentes y de amor... Sasuke se preguntaba hasta cuándo Naruto dejaría de tratarlo a el como el loco, cuando el sabía que las cosas eran al revés. Naruto estaba tras las rejas, en su mundo feliz y aparte, el solo estaba ahí, esperando poder irse con el, acompañándolo en una habitación que debía estar cercana a la del rubio, solo por amor lo había seguido. Pero dependía totalmente de Naruto que ellos abandonaran ese lugar tan deplorable.

El sol se estaba poniendo, Naruto bailaba junto al viento, mirando unas hojitas que lo acompañaban. Pero luego su rostro se desvió hasta esa habitación tan sombría donde siempre podía ver a su novio tras las rejas. Naruto jamás se podía alejar mucho de ese lugar, sabía que Sasuke permanecería ahí, y que solo ahí podía verlo... Todo culpa de "aquel día". Pero... ¿Qué era "aquel día"? Lo había olvidado... Solo recordaba que algo tenía que ver con sangre, gritos, Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi... ¿pero qué había sido? Se estiró sobre una banca y cerró los ojos. Un sueño horrible lo embarcó... Sasuke regresaba a el... Pero junto a Orochimaru... Por alguna razón Itachi estaba presente... ¿Por qué? ... Quizás era que Sasuke estaba cobrando su venganza... Si, eso era... Pero había fracasado, estaba ahora su cuerpo hermoso en el suelo, bañado en sangre y sin latir su corazón.

Naruto despertó de golpe, corrió hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke y lo vio durmiendo como siempre. La angustia lo invadió, solo pudo regresar a la banca, aferrar su cabeza entre sus manos y menearse de atrás hacia delante... pensando.

Sasuke movía su mano derecha entre sueños, de un lado a otro, con fuerza... Tratando de cortar algo, así como en su sueño luchaba por cortar a su niisan. Estaba Itachi, Orochimaru, Naruto y el... Naruto en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, mientras Itachi sonreía complacido al ver como el Kyuubi iba abandonando el cuerpo del rubio. Sasuke sabía que si no detenía a su hermano Naruto moriría. Orochimaru le había dado mucho poder, pero al parecer no era suficiente... Ahora el Sannin estaba mirando la escena, temiendo que esa chakra infinita del zorro de nueve colas cayera a manos del asesino del clan Uchiha... Todo dependía de Sasuke, salvar a Naruto estaba en sus manos, al igual que la venganza de su clan... Pero fracasó y el Kyuubi fue extraído por completo ante sus propios ojos.

El mismo techo gris le dio la bienvenida. Pero algo se reflejaba en el demacrado rostro de Sasuke... ese había sido "aquel día"... Se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana con barrotes de hierro, estando ya frente a esta vio que Naruto se iba acercando a el. Ya frente a frente, el Uchiha dijo:

.-Ya déjame en paz... No tiene caso que sigas rondando... - sonrió con amargura - Lo admito.. Es mi locura... por "aquel día", por verte morir ante mis ojos... No eres más que un producto de mi imaginación, ¿no es así?

.-... Basta... - dijo Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza - Basta Naruto, eres un baka, deja de verlo, deja de imaginarlo.. ¡El no está ahí!. ¡Sasuke está muerto, acéptalo, estas aquí solo, mirando el lugar donde el murió!... Tengo que resignarme... Perdí la cordura... Eres un usuratonkachi, tal como Sasuke te lo decía.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, tratando de no verse, rogaron por dejar de oírse.

.-Estoy loco... Tengo que convencerme de ello para poder dejar ir esta alucinación de mi cabeza... - Sasuke se mordió el labio entre lágrimas - Tengo que dejarlo ir, nada cambiará las cosas...

.-Aunque pueda oírte se que no estás ahí... Es solo mi mente que quiere engañarme... Es más facil así, pero aunque no quiera dejar de imaginarte... tengo que decirte adiós.

Y sin más, ambos se dieron la espalda, llorando en silencio. Naruto volvió a la banca, mirando al cielo estrellado. Sasuke a su cama de la habitación, mordiéndose los labios mientras el techo gris se perdía en sus ojos. Sin saber ambos que cada quien estaba encerrado en su propio infierno luego de sus muertes... A escasos centímetros de estar juntos para siempre en el más allá... Pero hay quienes dicen que así es la "vida" de un alma en pena... Siguen permaneciendo ahí, sin aceptar los hechos, perdidos en su propio mundo, hasta que algún día alcancen la verdad y puedan descansar. Tal como algún día lo harán ellos dos, al saber y aceptar que ambos están juntos, muertos y locos...

Fin.

Bueno, otro oneshoot más para la colección. Como ya les dije… fue un tanto extraño, a demás de corto. XD Bue… ya veré si publico más, espero que de mayor calidad, ya que este lo hice en veinte minutos sin detenerme (tengo la costumbre de nunca crear un capítulo en un solo día, menos de corrido). En el próximo oneshoot que escriba responderé los reviws de estos que ya publiqué. Adiós.


End file.
